Hajime Nakamura
was the identity of , one of the mimicries of the 13 Kamen Riders.. History Hajime Nakamura was originally one of the staff under Professor Ejima at Lab 401, but he was sick the day Kanzaki and Ejima began the experiments. Upon learning what occurred, Nakamura never forgave Kanzaki and his sister, for the events that occurred. Hajime Nakamura studiously avoided any questions about the lab, Kanzaki and what happened there, when encountered by Yui when she came to Seminin University to learn more about her brother's actions and later Reiko and Shinji, though Kagawa had given him some superficial explanation. Nakamura eventually joined Professor Kagawa to stop the Rider War as Alternative. However, Nakamura's reasons were for vengeance and thus was killed by Satoru because of those reasons. Alternative Alternative Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Pseudo Rider. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Slash Dagger': 100 t. *'Accelerated Attacks': 125 t. *'Psycoroader': 225 t. *'Dead End': 400 t. *'Advent: Psycorogue': 325 t. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 42. ISBN 978-4091014856.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 14. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 73. ISBN 978-4840224284., conversion: 1 AP (Ryuki) = 20 t.}} Nakamura transforms into Alternative using Hideyuki Kagawa's version of the Advent Deck and V-Buckle. Alternative is a mimicry of the 13 Riders created by Kagawa using Shiro Kanzaki's notes on the Mirror World. Nakamura transforms into the completed version of Alternative, while Kagawa uses the prototype model, Alternative Zero. Both versions are identical with the exception of the color of the tubes on the shoulders and Alternative Zero being shorter and lighter. Although it is unclear if the two are contracted in the same way as the 13 Riders and their Contract Monsters, the Mirror Monster Psycorogue can be summoned by Alternative and follows his commands. Alternative's Visor, the Slash Visor, is a gauntlet mounted on his right arm. Through the use of his Sword Vent, Alternative can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Psycorogue's forearms. By using the Wheel Vent, Alternative can transform Psycorogue into motorcycle mode named the for him to ride. By using his Final Vent, Alternative can execute his finisher, the , which transforms Psycorogue into the Psycoroader if it has not done so already. Alternative then rides the Psycoroader toward the opponent and rams into it. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 37-38 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Slash Visor - Alternative's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Psycoroader - Serves as Alternative's motorcycle Behind the scenes Portrayal Hajime Nakamura is portrayed by . As Alternative, his suit actor was . Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki Footnotes See Also Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Card Riders Category:Debatable Riders